


The Guiding Winter Star

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Moonlight visits Millennial Tree while he's hibernating, to show a rare astronomical event.
Relationships: Millennial Tree Cookie/Moonlight Cookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Guiding Winter Star

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Nicey

Millennial Tree leaned back against the large tree and just watched the dreamy fog float around the hill. It felt very strange actually. Warm and gentle.

But such is the risk of the long dream of his hibernation. He can't allow himself to be seduced by the comfort.

"When spring comes we're going to wake up." Saying it out loud made him feel more sure about that. He knew on some level he was just talking to himself but...it is what it is.

There was a pause for a moment he closed his eyes. He...felt lonely but what will he do?

"Millennial Tree?"

The old tree jolted to attention and he sat up. He lifted his head and found a familiar presence standing over him.

"Moonlight." He could feel his expression soften as he spoke her name. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I not want to visit you?" she asked with a soft smile before sitting beside him.

Millennial Tree blinked at her and tilted his head. "I-...I mean you can, of course. But..is it not the solstice? What about your festival?"

"They are being quite well behaved I can stand to spend a little while with you."

He frowned a little, then sighed and closed his eyes. "If your mind is made up."

"It is."

"Then there isn't a thing I can do about it."

Moonlight laughed, and he felt her lean against him. He was only taller because of his horns, but with the cold they had fallen away...so it was quite easy for her to rest her head on his.

"Its a beautiful night...this winter solstice," Moonlight mumbled softly.

"...can you show it to me?"

"Of course." He could hear the smile in her reply.

A light breeze blew over the little hill and the old forest god closed his eyes, letting the starry magic flow through the space. He leaned back against the trunk and opened his eyes.

The dim light that had become the norm gave way to an inky black night. The moon hung overhead, its light filtering through the branches of the large tree. Millennial Tree's eyes scanned the beautiful night sky, entranced by the twinkling stars.

One drew his attention. One that was far too bright. He pointed at it and looked at Moonlight.

"Whats that?"

Moonlight smiled and sat up. "Oh! That's the Winter Guiding Star. Though its not really a star."

"Its not?"

"No. Its actually two planets that are so close together that their light is overlapping. It only happens once every 800 years."

"Which planets are they?"

Millennial Tree didn't quite care about the answer. He felt himself grow soft and warm, airy and light as she spoke. She was always excited, talking about the bodies beyond their world.

Millennial Tree loved watching Moonlight when she was excited. The way her voice perked up, the way her eyes sparkled with joy. The way she'd point and gesture with her hands and her smile...oh her smile made his heart flutter.

"Right now the light if both is so bright that with a basic magnifying glass you could see the rings...of…" Moonlight slowed to a stop when she noticed the light god just...staring at her. "...you're not listening are you…"

Millennial Tree put on a smile and reached out, taking her hand gently. "Of course I am. I love hearing you talk."

Moonlight raised a brow. "Of course you do…" she cooed softly. "You're adorable, Yggdrasil…"

Millennial Tree perked up at his old name and his smile grew. He closed the distance and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She relaxed into his arms and they closed their eyes, nuzzling close to each other.

This...this was nice. A moment together. Before life starts again...


End file.
